Season 3
The third season of the television series aired between 1991 and 1992. The series was narrated by Mykola Koziy while The first thirteen episodes had George Carlin in the background and the last thirteen had Michael Angelis. Episodes # A Scarf for Percy - Percy wants to wear a scarf, but changes his mind after an accident with a baggage trolley. # Percy's Promise - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm manages to get Annie, Clarabel, and the Sunday school home safely. # Time for Trouble - James takes over Gordon's work, but is humbled after having to push Toby to the Works. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Gordon is jealous of a visitor's high-speed record and loses his dome trying to go as fast. # Donald's Duck - Duck gets cross at Donald and plays a trick on him. # Thomas Gets Bumped - Thomas is scared Bertie will take over his passenger traffic after he is sent to the yard. # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Thomas gets even with Percy's ghostly prank with the help of a paper Chinese dragon. # Diesel Does it Again - Diesel returns to cause trouble for Percy and Duck at the harbour. # Henry's Forest - Henry is upset when a forest is decimated in a storm, but Toby puts things right. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon is given goods work after spraying James with mud, but ends up helping James up the hill. # No Joke for James - James tricks Thomas into giving him Gordon's express, but soon regrets his trick. # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Thomas and Percy try to save their post trains from being replaced by Harold. # Trust Thomas - Thomas promises to help mend Bertie's roads, but must help himself first after Gordon and James get him into bother. # Mavis - Mavis, a new diesel, proves to be arrogant and troublesome. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis redeems herself after Toby nearly "walks a tightrope" when his trucks push him onto an unsafe bridge. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor help the vicar with a garden party, while Bertie runs into bother in the mud. # Buzz, Buzz - James calls BoCo a "buzzbox", but becomes one himself after a beehive is broken by a porter. # All at Sea - Duck wishes to travel to the horizon, but after helping an injured workman he changes his mind. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben fall out over an incident with a turntable. # Tender Engines - Henry boasts he deserves an extra tender for his hard work, but Duck brings him down to earth again. # Escape - Douglas rescues a Great Western engine named Oliver from scrap. # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver is boastful, but a group of grumpy coal trucks teach him a lesson. # Bulgy - A rude bus attempts to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. # Heroes - Bill and Ben cause confusion at the harbour, but become heroes after saving workers during a rockslide at the quarry. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - Percy and James have an adventure with a fruit train. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure - Thomas and Percy work together to give a snowed-down village a Merry Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Daisy (mentioned in music video) Characters introduced * Oliver * Mavis * Bulgy * City of Truro (does not speak; not named) * Toad (does not speak) * Flying Scotsman (tenders only; not named) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Bulgy's friend (mentioned) Trivia * This was the first season to be narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and George Carlin in the US. * This was the first season to have original material written by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. *The Norwegian version credits Michael Angelis as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian. *In the Ukrainian version, Michael Angelis and George Carlin's voices can be heard in the background, as a dubbing track wasn't used. The first thirteen episodes have George Carlin's voice while the last thirteen episodes have Michael Angelis' voice. Angelis is also credited as narrator in the first 13 Season 3 episodes despite Carlin's narration in the background and the episode being redubbed. * This is the only season that has George Carlin's narration in New Zealand. * Model maker John Holmes did not receive credit for working on this season until late 1991. * This was the first season to feature TUGS models. Category:Seasons